Around the World
by brittana11
Summary: The glee club is on Amazing Race so you know things are about to get interesting.
1. Leg 1

**I don't own anything from Amazing Race or Glee please tell me if you want to read more**

**Around the World**

"This is Amazing Race were eleven teams of two are racing around the world for one million dollars." Phil announces, "Now let's meet the teams."

Kurt and Blaine came running out of the tunnel first. AKA Team Gay.

"Hi I am Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt smiles hugging him.

"Kurt and I have known each other for two years." Blaine said.

The couple to come out next was Rachel and Finn. Finn was carrying Rachel on his shoulders. AKA Team Hobbit.

"I'm Rachel and this is my boyfriend Finn. We've been dating on and off for two years. We plan to get married after the race." Rachel said smiling not letting Finn get a word in.

Mike and Tina came out next both smiling. AKA Team Asians.

"This is Mike,"

"And this is Tina,"

"We've been dating for two years." Mike said.

Next out are Mercedes and Sam. AKA Team Wheezy.

"I'm Mercedes and this is my boyfriend Sam." Mercedes grabs his hand.

"We just started dating again, but we've known each other for a year." Sam smiled putting a arm around her.

Sugar and Rory came out next skipping. AKA Team Irish.

"I'm Sugar, I have aspersers so I apologize in advance and this is my Irish boyfriend Rory." Sugar quickly said. "He won't be talking much cause it's difficult to understand him."

Artie rolled out with Joe right behind him. AKA Team Handicap.

"I'm Artie,"

"And I'm Joe, were friends just to let you know."

"Yeah we decided to brake the couple theme." Artie laughed.

Puck and Quinn came out of the tunnel. AKA Team Q.

"I'm Quinn and this is my friend Puck."

"Yes ladies that's right I'm single." Puck flexed.

William and Emma are the next couple to come out of the tunnel. AKA Team Teacher.

"I'm Will and this is fiancée Emma and I'm the director of the glee club."

"Phil will you be supplying me with sanitizer?" Emma asked.

Sue and Shannon come walking out confidently. AKA Team Sue.

"Sue Sylvester the Cheerios coach and all around winner."

"Shannon Beiste, football coach and co-worker of Sue's."

"We're the winning team." Sue shouts.

Becky and Lauren come thundering out. AKA Team Trouble.

"Lauren and this here is Becky and we're going to win."

The last team to come out is Brittany and Santana.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her. "Don't tell anyone here, but I'm more talented than everyone else."

"Santana and no one perve on my girl or I'll go All Lima Heights on your ass." Santana growls putting a protective arm around Brittany's waist glaring at the camera crew and everyone else.

"Well these are out eleven teams and in one month after traveling all around the world there will be one team that wins one million dollars. Teams ready set go." Phil said as the teams ran for their bags.

Brittany was carrying Santana on her back and was still in the lead. They were the first ones to reach their bags. Santana rips open the clue.

"Babe we're going to United Arab Emirates, it's Dubai." Santana explained kissing her as Brittany swung both bags on her shoulders.

They made their way to the mark Honda's that they were suppose to drive to the Miami International Airport. Santana drove and Brittany informed her who was where.

"So Team Q, Team Hobbit and Team Sue are right behind us. Everyone else is all bunched together getting their backpacks and clues."

"B, you're best babe now turn around and sit your ass down. I will not have you getting hurt." Santana said pulling on her wrist.

Santana got them to the airport in record time fifteen minutes. Also she managed to ditch Team Hobbit who had tried to follow her.

"We need two tickets to Dubai on your earliest flight." Santana demanded of the ticket lady.

"Our earliest flight we have out leaves in thirty minutes, but you might not make it the next flight leaves in two hours."

"We'll take it." Santana slaps the money down. "Come on Britt we have to run."

Brittany follows Santana carrying both of their bags. They had decided that because Brittany's amazing upper body strength well just amazing body strength in general, she was going to carry the bags. Santana would only be slowed down by it and they were both all about winning.

"I can't believe we made it San." Brittany slumped into the window seat.

"Now we have two hours on those losers." Santana smiled and tried to kiss her, but she ducked.

"San their not losers." Brittany pouted, refusing to kiss her.

"Fine, babe they're not losers." Santana gave in kissing her.

Brittany leaned into Santana resting her head on Santana's shoulder. The Latina smiled down at her girlfriend who had just fell asleep. Feeling very happy and at peace she too fell asleep.

About an hour before they were due to land Brittany wakes up and pokes Santana.

"San, San you up?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm up now sweetie, what do you want?" Santana yawned pulling Brittany into her to cuddle.

"What does the clue say?" Brittany innocently asked.

"It says make your way to the Dubai Creek Golf and Yacht Club." Santana tells her.

* * *

Mean while everyone else gets on the flight that left two hours later.

"Has anyone seen B and S." Quinn asked.

"Santana took off very fast. Finn tried to follow, but she ditched us." Rachel said shrugging.

"I bet Sandbags and the blonde one got on the earlier flight." Sue sneered upset that she and Shannon hadn't gotten on that flight.

"Well let's not forget that Satan does have a handicap named Brittany." Mercedes pointed out.

"I hope your right Aretha, but she might surprise you." Sue says as if she knows something no one else does.

"Did anyone else see Brittany not only carry Santana all the way to their bags, but then took both bags." Artie asked looking around.

"Well Brittany does have amazing upper body strength." Kurt smiles, but secretly hopes that they fuck up.

* * *

"This better be the place turban boy otherwise I'll ends you. Wait here." Santana smirks running after Brittany.

Brittany ripped open the clue, reading it she handed it to Santana. "You'd better do this." she shrugged.

"K, babe I'll be back in a jiffy." Santana kissed her on the check.

Rowing out in the inflatable dingy Santana kept cursing the damn thing as she was getting wet. When she got out to the yacht all she wanted to do was stay, but no she had to row back with a watch.

"Almost back baby, your amazing!" Brittany shouted jumping up and down.

"Damn briefcase I just want to yank the damn thing apart." Santana growled.

Noticing the time on the watch was eight thirty-five she used that to unlock the briefcase.

"I love you," Brittany ran into Santana's arms.

"We have to find Abra station." Santana said frowning. "Babe go find someone who knows where it is."

God she loved Brittany. Her friendliness and the fact that no one could say no to her was making finding things easy. Brittany was currently getting directions from a young man who was hitting on her much to the dislike of Santana.

* * *

"Becky get ready we're going to have to make a run for it." Lauren said grabbing both bags.

They all got ready as the plane as the plane pulled into the terminal.

* * *

"San which one do you want to do Gold or Glass?" Brittany asked showing her the clue.

"Uh, gold duh." Santana smiled running down the street to find Deepu Jewelers.

It took them ten minutes to find the jewelry store.

"B, we have to find out how much weight five hundred thousand dollars of gold is. Can you do that in your head, babe?" Santana asked already knowing the answer.

"It's nine hundred and thirty one point two." Brittany said opening her eyes.

They quickly put the gold on the scale and rang the bell. The guy nodded and handed them their clue.

"I love you baby." Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her.

"Hun, I managed to get something for you while you were distracting the workers with your boobs." Brittany smirked as they walked over to hail a cab, handing a bar of gold over to Santana.

"Babe, you sure know how to make a girls day." Santana kissed her.

* * *

The first to arrive at the Golf and Yacht club were Team Sue, Team Q and Team Asians. They all got there fast before any of the other's arrived.

Next to arrive was Team Teachers, Team Gay, Team Hobbit and Team Wheezy. Finn had some trouble with the briefcase and two more teams arrived, Team Trouble and Team Irish. They in fact actually passed Rachel and Finn.

They managed to leave before Team Handicap arrived though.

* * *

Team Lesbian also known at Brittana, arrived at the Atlantis Aquaventure Park first.

"Um Britt I'm not sure I can go down this." Santana looked down the Leap of Faith.

"Please Sanny," Brittany pouted.

Santana sighed and went down cause there was no way she was disappointing her girl. After Brittany came down they went in search of Phil.

"There!" Brittany shouted.

"Well ladies you are team number one." Phil said.

"Yeah, Sanny." Brittany jumped up and down arms around Santana's neck.

"Come on Phil just tell us what we won and stop staring at my girls boobs you big perve that's for my eyes only." Santana growled standing in front of Brittany.

"Okay you scare me. Anyway you've won a trip for two to Hawaii." Phil said and they left much to his pleasure. "I hope the rest of the glee club is nicer."

* * *

Three hours later everyone, but Joe and Artie also known as Team Handicap has checked in.

They finally reached Phil both knowing they were the last team.

"You are the last team to arrive and I'm sorry to inform you, but you have been eliminated." Phil said.

"It's okay Phil we figured we'd be the first to go with me in a wheel chair." Artie said.

"Yeah I enjoyed it so that's all that matters." Joe smiled.


	2. Leg 2

The next day at twelve fifty Brittany and Santana are the first to leave. They read the clue that says they'll be heading to Estonia.

"Damn it B, everyone will probably catch up to us at the airport." Santana complained, she would have preferred to never see any of the other teams. If she were to have to see any teams she figured she could deal with Team Q, Team Asian or Team Sue.

"Maybe, but we're still more awesome than the rest of them." Brittany pecked her on the cheek.

When they got to the airport there was only one flight from Dubai to Estonia and it left at seven that night. Slowly other teams arrived all of who were happy to see Team Brittana still here.

"It looks like where all stuck together for a while." Rachel smiled. "Maybe we should start-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Hobbit. I will not be kicked off this race for murder because you couldn't keep you trap shut. Now reframe from speaking in my company." Santana sneered folding her arms and smirking.

Luckily for everyone Brittany pulled Santana away before anyone said something that would set her off. They disappeared for an hour and when they came back they were wearing each other's shirts.

"S, B thank you for not doing it anywhere near us." Quinn said hugging both girls.

"No!" Puck shouted. "Next time tell me so I can at least watch."

"Ew! No Fuckerman like I'd let anyone perve on my girl, but me." Santana growled glaring around.

"Wow she's really protective and possessive of Brittany." Tina whispered into Mike's ear.

"Honestly it's nothing new. She only recently started to trust me to leave me and Britt alone to dance." Mike confirmed.

They all sat a table together well Team Asian, Team Q, Team Sue and Team Brittana.

"We have to find Mustpeade Maja." Sue said looking at the clue. "Do you think anyone on the plane would know?"

"Don't worry coach Britts got this covered, don't ya babe." Santana smirked giving Brittany's hand a squeeze.

"Yep, I've already got someone pegged out." Brittany smiled giggling.

When they all looked confused Quinn explained, "B can make friends with anyone."

* * *

After landing team Brittana along with Teams Sue, Q and Asians made it to Mustpeade Maja first. Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Shannon decided to do the road block.

No one knew how, but somehow Brittany found her room first. Once in there she found a scroll and a crayon. She jumped up and down at finding the crayon it made her day. A genius moment hit her when she picked up the scroll and the candle light was behind it. Upon seeing the words she wrote them down so she could give them to Santana.

Pikk Hermann Tower Garden

Of course she was the first one to come back and Santana hugging her, handing her their bags and she handed Santana the clue she found. Shannon was only a minute behind Brittany much to Sue's delight.

They decided to work together to find this tower. Upon leaving they saw Team Hobbit, Team Gay, Team Wheezy and Team Irish.

"I didn't see Shuester or his ginger. Maybe they'll lose I would love to not see them again." Sue commented as they all got into a cab.

"You forgot about Zitzi and Becky." Santana pointed out.

"They won't be out those two will defiantly be pulling some shady things to stay in." Sue snickered high fiving Santana as they both knew they would do the same.

"Hey, I think we just passed Team Teachers." Brittany said staring out the window.

"I hope this guy knows where he's going." Shannon pulls them back into looking for the clue box.

"Clue Box!" Brittany shouts really loudly.

They paid and ran for the clue box.

* * *

Quinn and Puck along with Mike and Tina left right as Team Teacher and Team Trouble.

"Well at least we're ahead of everyone, but Brittana and Sue and Shannon." Quinn said, "We should work together."

"Sure I don't have a problem with that." Tina said looking at Mike.

"Yeah sure," Mike said.

Quinn pulled Puck along not bothering to ask him.

* * *

Brittany and Santana beat Team Sue by probably ten minutes. They ran down the trail and quickly found the clue box. Brittany pulled the clue out and opened it.

"Britt Serve and Sling." Santana asked looking at her.

"Serve who knows what sling involves." Brittany says.

"Okay babe which team do you want..." Santana trailed off when she noticed that she would have to get muddy. "Oh hell no."

"Sweetie relax you can do this, just think this is for a million dollars." Brittany rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Fine B, but you're going to have to do all the work." Santana kissed her before stripping down and following Brittany to their side.

Brittany served the ball and got them a point. The next few serves by the other team they missed until one bounced off Santana's head over the net and got them their second point, the third and forth followed right after. And the last point Santana got by serving. She leapt into Brittany's arms knocking her over.

Right as they got their clue Sue and Shannon showed up.

Santana didn't know where to start looking for the Outlook Tower, but luckily for her Brittany saw the sign for it.

"This is why I love you." Santana whispered in her ear as she jumped on her back.

"Really I thought it was because of my amazing legs and ass not to mention my abs which you were drooling over last night." Brittany laughed.

"Hey I'm allowed to perve on you whenever I feel like."

Five minutes later they reached the map Brittany jumped on it and Santana slid off her back.

"Well I guess your team one again." Phil sighed.

"Yes we are even though Lord Tubbington thought we'd be off first." Brittany smiled at how confused Phil was.

"Um sure,"

"Phil I have an issue." Santana said drawing attention from Brittany's abs to her.

"One we have yet to wear clothes up to a pit stop and two you're perving on my girl even after I warned you." Santana leapt at him, but Brittany caught her and whispered something in her ear to calm her down.

"Well anyway you have won two brand new Dodge Challengers." Phil said plugging his ears as Brittany squeaked in excitement and tackled her girlfriend.

* * *

The next to arrive was Sue and Shannon, followed by Quinn and Puck and Team Asians. Mercedes and Sam fifth followed seconds behind Lauren and Becky. Seventh was Team Gay and Team Hobbit were eighth while Team Teacher were tenth.

The last team to arrive was Sugar and Rory.

"Sugar, Rory you are the last team to arrive and I'm sorry to tell you, but you have been eliminated from the race." Phil says a little sad he had been cheering for Santana to lose cause she scared him.

"It's okay my daddy already has a lot of money and buys me whatever I want. I only did this for Rory." Sugar shrugs leaving.

"Its was funs." Rory said before following Sugar.


	3. Leg 3

Leaving first at one twenty-seven a.m. is Brittany and Santana. They tear the clue to find out they are headed to Argentina.

"Sanny it's early I want to sleep." Brittany pouts.

"Go back to sleep sweetie I'll wake you up when we reach the airport." Santana sweetly says brushing her hair out of her face.

If this wasn't for a million she would have stayed in bed, but she would be damned if she and Britt lost.

"Britt Britt wake up we have to get our tickets now." Santana gently shook her awake.

"Um San, I want food." Brittany slowly got out of the car and headed in leaving Santana to get the bags.

"God damn it Britt these mother fuckers are heavy." Santana complained dragging the two bags.

"Hungry," whined Brittany looking for something to eat.

"Okay babe, wait here in case another teams comes we need to be first in line." Santana told her heading to find her food and the most important thing coffee.

By the time Santana finally returned Team Sue had joined Brittany in line and they were discussing the other teams. Santana handed Brittany a cup of orange juice and two egg McMuffins and a cinnamon roll.

"Thanks San," muffled Brittany between bites.

"Santana please tell me that you're not this whipped around others. I can't have my head Cheerio acting like a whipped dog." Sue said looking shocked at Santana's behavior.

"Don't worry Coach she still scares everyone especially if they upset me. Although everyone knows she totally whipped by me." Brittany smiles kissing a protesting Santana.

The ticket desk opened at seven and all the teams were there and Team Brittana, Team Sue, Team Q and Team Trouble were on the first flight leaving an hour before the other one that was carrying the other teams.

* * *

"Babe this road block is so you as I know nothing about ropes and you'd better beat Shannon and Puck or I won't be doing that thing you love with my tongue." Santana yelled as Brittany roped up the rope getting ready to lasso the fake cow.

It surprised everyone that Brittany roped the thing in one try.

"Woot, that's my girl." Santana cheered. "Where we off to next babe?" she whispered as they headed to find a cab.

"Puente Nirihvav," Brittany said lugging the bags into the cab trunk.

* * *

"Finn you'd better make better time this leg or I'm breaking up with you." Rachel said frowning.

"God why'd we have to end up on the same plane as Rachel." Mercedes complained to San.

Everyone including Ms. Pillsberry were cringing at Rachel's voice. She was yelling at Finn about his poor performance in the last leg for an hour.

* * *

"I can't believe Team Sue beat us here. It's all your fault Pablo." Santana yelled at Brittany held her back.

"Calm down hun, we need to continue on." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Brittany dragged Santana over to the clue box. They chose Horse Power over Horse Sense as Santana refused to walk around without knowing where to go in the desert.

"San come on I'll help you up." Brittany helped her up on the "horse."

"I hate polo." Santana yelled.

"Just hit the ball San." Brittany yelled back.

"Fine," Santana hit the ball and it surprised her that she hit it pretty far.

Three hits later and they received the trophy.

"Neuqen Province," Brittany read frowning very confused.

"Come on babe, I saw a sign for it earlier." Santana pulled her and saw Sue and Shannon reach Phil a minute before them.

Phil was just happy when they left with the other two women. He really didn't like Santana and she scared him.

"God I hope they get kicked off soon." Phil whispered.

* * *

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you've been eliminated from the race." Phil told a very happy Emma and a unhappy Will.

"Thank you Phil, I must say that so far these countries have been disgusting and I will need at least five sanitation showers to get clean again." Emma smiled a very very happy.

Emma pulled Will over quickly to find a clean bathroom.


	4. Leg 4

Sue and Shannon left first at eight fifty-two a.m. and headed immediately for the airport.

One minute later Brittany and Santana opened their clue.

"Stonehenge, what's that? The place where stones open with hinges?" Brittany asked.

"No babe it's an ancient structure in England." Santana explained as they walked to their car.

There was one plane that was headed to London leaving at eleven and so for Team Sue and Team Brittana were on it.

"Hey guys long time no see." Quinn smiled coming up from behind and hugging both girls. "Coach Sue," she nods.

"Coach, man did you actually beat Brittana?" Puck asked just as Team Asians came in.

"Yeah we did and I think Phil was happy." Shannon smiled.

"Well anyone with half a brain is scared of Santana especially if she's protecting Britt." Puck shuttered.

Pretty soon everyone had arrived and would be on the same plane. No one knew where Brittany and Santana had gotten off too no one had seen them in like an hour.

"They're probably in a bathroom or down a corridor." Quinn said in disgust and instantly everyone knew what she was talking about.

"Wait I just noticed Shuester and his Marmaduke aren't here." Sue's smile was so big that it scared everyone.

"Yeah Kurt and I were three teams ahead of them and I know Ms. Pillsberry was having a hard time." Blaine said much to the happiness of Sue.

"I sort of feel sorry for Mr. Shue." Mercedes said hugging Sam.

"But obviously not enough to do anything." Mike chuckled before boarding.

"Looks like Team Brittana is going to lose." Quinn raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"Britt I love you so much right now." Santana gushed as they followed the elderly couple who was showing them to Stonehenge.

"For what getting us on that plane to Germany than London or for finding someone who is willing to lead us to Stonehenge." Brittany jokingly asked.

"Both," Santana took her eyes off the road for a second to grab Brittany's hand and kissing it.

"Good cause I seem to be doing all the heavy lifting right now." Brittany giggled.

"Hey I do stuff." Santana huffed a little hurt.

"Don't worry honey, we both know I do the heavy lifting and you decipher the clues, drive and keep everything together. You also keep me from getting lost." Brittany cooed making her feel much better.

The couple turned down a dirt road and they saw Stonehenge. Brittany thanked the couple and asked them to wait. Seeing the clue box Santana ran over and grabbed a clue.

"The opposite of Nor' easter" Brittany frowned looking at Santana.

"Well that opposite would be Eastnor I think." Santana spoke aloud.

"Come on San," Brittany pulled her over to the elderly couple. "Do you somewhere called Eastnor?" she asked.

"Um there's Eastnor Castle we could take you there." the woman says.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled.

* * *

"Puck I think we're in the lead maybe we'll actually get first." Quinn hopefully said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't put it passed Brittany and Santana to somehow find a way to get ahead of us." Puck smiled thinking that there was no way they missed that plane by acciendent.

Quinn looked behind them and saw Team Wheezy.

* * *

"Thanks again and if you ever in Ohio give us a call." Brittany said waving at them as they left.

Brittany pointed at the ladders and Santana grumbled about this sucking. Once they started climbing Santana started cursing in Spanish when the peasants started pouring dirty water on them. If Brittany hadn't gotten to the top first and stopped Santana from attacking they would have been kicked off.

"Calm down and grab the flag damn it. We are not losing because you feel like you need to beat someone up." Brittany orders her and it shocks her enough that she grabs the flag and follows her girlfriend.

"What the fuck! I'm not getting in that turtle shell and rowing across this disgusting water." Santana sneered.

"Just get your butt in here or I'll never go down on you again." Brittany threatened her.

Staring opened mouthed at her girlfriend before quickly scampering into the turtle shell boat. She didn't want Brittany to never go down on her again she enjoyed having sex too much plus the girl had a magic tongue. They sat practically on top of each other in the center and Brittany pulled them across.

Santana passionately kissed her once they were out. She had the best girl ever not only had she single handedly gotten them across, but no water had gotten in. She also put up with all of Santana's insecurities and never held it against her.

"Hey knight boy don't ogle my girl." Santana shouted at the knight who handed Brittany the next clue.

"I'll do it babe," Santana volunteered wanting to get some of her anger out, and slinging a watermelon at a suit of armor sounded like fun.

Brittany cheered Santana on as she grabbed the first watermelon and put it in the slingshot, launching it at the suit of armor. The first couple tries Santana overshot it on the fifth she hit it.

"Your amazing," Brittany shouted leaping into Santana's arms.

The court jester gave them their next clue to search the grounds for the pit stop.

"Great you two again." Phil grumbled. "I mean your team number one and have won two Honda dirt bikes." he smiled.

"Did you hear that Sanny, now I have a new bike for motocross." Brittany smiled hugging her girlfriend.

"At least we're fully clothed this time." Santana commented before dragging Brittany off smirking. She and Britt had yet to get their sexy on and both were dying from the lack of especially Santana. Who had been so turned on by the way Brittany had taken charge earlier.

* * *

All the other teams were at the slingshots. Mike was the first to knock down the suit of armor followed closely by Lauren even though her and Becky had arrived last and Puck. For some reason Rachel had done this road block instead of Finn and on her third attempt the watermelon slung back into her face.

Sue fell on the ground laughing as everyone else went to help her. She made a mental note to tell Santana about this.

The next to leave was Shannon and Sam who's armor fell at almost the same time. Rachel somehow recovered enough to finish the road block before Kurt.

"Kurt, Blaine you are the last to arrive however this is a non-elimination leg which means you're still in the race." Phil said very happy he liked these two boys.

"Wow, thanks you Phil." was all Kurt could manage.

"You will have a speed bump during the next leg of the race that only you need to complete." Phil told them.


	5. Leg 5

"You. Are. The. Best. Girl. Friend. Ever." Santana said in between kisses as they waited for their start time.

"Why is this?" Brittany moaned throwing her head back.

"Cause I wouldn't have been as successful on the race so far without you babe." Santana kisses her before opening the clue.

"Ooo Norway Sanny, I've always wanted to go." Brittany clapped pulling the bags with her as they made their way to hail to cab.

They made it to the airport right as the ticket counters opened at seven. Of course there was only one flight to Norway that wouldn't be leaving for seven hours.

Santana was not looking forward to seeing everyone and them asking how they got ahead. Closing her eyes she put her head on Brittany's shoulder. She fully intended to enjoy this calm before the storm known as the other teams.

"Santana Lopez! How the hell did you beat us when I know for a fact that you missed the plane!" Quinn shouted as all the teams approached her.

"Sandbags I thought we had a deal." Sue demanded scaring just about everyone around her.

"God everyone calm down. Britt flirted with two guys who gave us their tickets to Germany and then we caught a connecting flight to London. We ended up getting in forty-five minutes before you all." Santana explained trying to calm everyone down.

The rest of them glared at her and Brittany. They all knew that Brittany could get anyone to do anything for her without actually asking considering she had done it to every single one of them. Quinn sighed knowing that no matter what anyone thought Brittany was the one who had a handicap named Santana.

* * *

"Becky thank you for having down syndrome. We've gotten first class and other such benefits because of it." Lauren smiled at the very small girl.

"Your welcome Lauren now let's try to get first." Becky evilly smiled. "Hey Hobbit how come you and glitter boy are still here?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine ignored the two girls and headed for their seats.

"Look, Team Brittana and Team Sue also have first class tickets." Lauren gawked.

"Not surprising, Coach Sue and Santana always gets what she wants and Brittany is well Brittany." Becky shrugs.

* * *

"Britt Britt did the guy say right or left at the moose statue?" Santana asked stopping the car. They had yet again gotten themselves in front of the pack.

"Left, but you do realize that sign says Fagern esfjellet Mautain." Brittany frowned giggling at her.

"Babe how is it that so many things confuse you yet you can speak seven foreign languages." Santana shook her head.

"Similar words confuse me and history useless facts don't get me started on biology, but foreign languages, math, chemistry and physics all make sense. You already know this though babe." Brittany looked at her confused.

"I know, but you forgot about Disney, ducks and unicorns." Santana giggled pulling into the parking lot.

"Ski lift!" Brittany shouted.

"No, babe its gondolas." Santana corrected, but Brittany was half way already there.

Santana hated heights and held on tightly to Brittany the whole ride up. At the top they grabbed their clue and ran back to catch the gondola before it went back down.

"Fast Forward what's that?" Brittany asked.

"It means we don't have to do any of the other challenges and can just go straight to the pit stop." Santana told her getting off of the gondola.

"We are so doing it. I'll go ask that guy over there." Brittany points to a worker. She gets directions and they are just pulling out when Team Sue, Trouble, Q and Asians all arrive.

* * *

"Well those two are obviously doing the fast forward." Sue says as they all come back down.

"Then we have to find Skjomen Bridge, I so wish Brittany was on my team." Quinn sighed pulling Puck with her.

* * *

"B, I'm not sure." Santana sat down at the table, she'd seen enough shows to know this wasn't a good sigh.

"S, you'll do this cause you want a million dollars." Brittany giggled.

The man brought out the boiled sheep head for the two girls.

"God I can't believe I'm going to do this," Santana said taking a bite.

Brittany of course ate her half in three minutes and took to staring at her girlfriend waiting for her to finish.

* * *

"I've got this one Shannon I want to show all the losers how it's done." Sue said as soon as she read the road block that they it involved rappelling.

Lauren and Becky looked at each other for several minutes before Becky finally spoke.

"I'll do it, it would be easier for me to come back up." Becky said.

Puck decided to rappel along with Tina, and Blaine who had finished the speed bump easily. They had to sit on a block of ice for ten minutes not hard at all.

The other teams had yet to arrive because they were both lost.

* * *

"You did so well." Brittany kissed her full on the lips before grabbing the clue and running to the car.

"I'd better be getting something for doing that for you B." Santana grumbled swishing out her mouth with water.

"You will, but first to the Ankenes Marina to collect our prize." Brittany smiled sweetly.

Santana put the pedal to the metal trying to get back even faster. She was starting to get turned on and needed to get her mack on.

Brittany smiled evilly knowing full well that the Latina driving was very wet for her right now. Deciding to be mean she put her hand high on the Latina's inner thigh.

"God Britt your such a tease, just fuck me already. I can drive while you fuck me it's not like we haven't done this before." Santana whined thrusting her pelvis up.

"Nope not until were in the hotel room plus were at the Marina." Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Really not you too again what is this the fourth time can't you just fuck up already and get eliminated." Phil whispered frowning before putting on a smile. "Well your team number one again and you've won ten thousand dollars each." he said.

"Finally a prize that I can use to please my girl." Santana smirked at Phil.

"Sanny be nice and stop scaring him. Let's go." Brittany said pulling Santana with her.

* * *

"Becky boat?" Lauren asked.

"Definitely," Becky agreed looking back at Team Sue and Q.

"Shannon I agree with Becky and Lauren." Sue said.

"Fine with me." Shannon was happy not to have to ride a bike.

"Puck we're biking and I don't care what you say." Quinn said.

The three teams left quickly and shortly after Team Asians arrived.

* * *

Team Trouble was the second team followed by Team Q then Team Sue. The Asians were the fifth team followed by Team Gay. The seventh team was Team Hobbit.

"Well Mercedes and Sam you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated." Phil sadly says.

"I'm just happy that I got to spend this time with my boyfriend." Mercedes smiled kissing him.


	6. Leg 6

Brittany and Santana left at one seven p.m. Santana was in the happiest that she had been on the whole race. Brittany kept winking at her.

"Well B, we're headed to Saint Petersburg, Russia. Shit we have to take a damn train. Why the fuck there so damn slow." Santana complained she didn't understand why they had to take this slow way. Fuck Phil.

"Settle down hun, just think what we'll be able to do." Brittany suggestively says.

"Oh B, I love you."

They made their way to the train station were Santana bought two tickets on the seven o'clock train. Of course Brittany was hungry and Santana took her to find something for her to eat.

"I miss the ducks, San. When will we see some?" Brittany pouted.

"I'm not sure," Santana honestly said now thinking of where she could find ducks for her girl. Nothing was too hard for Santana to get for Brittany.

* * *

The train began loading at six thirty and all the teams got on.

"Wait Wheezy and Trouty Mouth were eliminated. Really why couldn't it have been Hobbit and Fetus Face." Santana questioned Sue and Quinn.

"Yeah somehow Man Hands finished right in front of them." Quinn informed her.

"I'll set Becky on it." Sue smiled evilly.

Brittany pulled Santana into their compartment. "Your my bitch tonight." Brittany seductively whispered in the Latina's ear sending a shiver down her back.

Brittany shoves her on the bed and starts kissing her neck.

* * *

About twenty minutes before they are due to stop Santana wakes up still completely naked cuddled up into Brittany, her head on the tall blondes chest.

"I love you," Santana kisses her.

"I love you too." Brittany mumbles.

"As much as I would like to lay here with you and recover from what you did to me last night. Which by the way was fucking amazing, we have to get up." Santana said.

Even as tired as they were from the mind blowing sex they had had for four hours at least they managed to be the first ones off.

* * *

"I hate both choices, fucking Classical Music or Classic Cinema. Who the fuck do they think we are." Santana grumbled now really wishing she had just stayed on the train with Brittany.

"We're doing Classical Music." Brittany informed them.

* * *

"They were having freakin' sex I'm telling you Quinn." Puck said as they hailed a cab.

"No they weren't," Quinn shook her head.

"Yes they were," Blain butted in.

"Yeah I heard them." Lauren scrunched her nose.

"Well all I have to say is that whatever Brittany was doing to Santana she really enjoyed it." Kurt informed them.

* * *

"Brittany I can't the difference between any of them." Santana whispered as Team Q, Trouble and Gay showed up.

"Shut it S, I have the first two, but I have to focus on finding the third." Brittany whispered elbowing.

Brittany listened to four gramophones before smiling. She put the sheet music in the third slot and handed it to the maestro. He handed them their next clue.

"B, I love you so much right now." Santana smiled.

Brittany stopped a young woman who told them that the picture was Palace Square four blocks to the right.

* * *

Team Sue arrived at the same time as Team Brittana and they followed each other to Alexandrovskaya the Neighborhood Store.

Brittany decided to do the road block as Santana hated dirt and this looked like it involved dirt. Shannon and Brittany were neck and neck until it came to planting the potatoes. For some reason Brittany was exceptional quick at this and finished a good five minutes in front of Shannon.

* * *

Both teams had left by the time Teams Q, Trouble, Asians and Hobbit arrived at the road block. Not that it surprised anyone any more Team Brittana appeared to be unstoppable and no one could figure out why this why.

* * *

"For christ sake how in the world do you two keep coming in first." Phil shouted throwing his arms up.

"Hey, are you trying to say my girl is dumb." Santana growled her fists in balls, her temper rising.

"Hun, it's fine." Brittany calmly says putting a hand on Santana's shoulder. "What we'd win Phil?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry your team number one." Phil said as Santana rolled her eyes. "And you have won a trip for two to Paris."

"Ooo, can we go during fashion week?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Anything you want babe."

* * *

"Save your breath Phil we're eliminated aren't we." Blaine said as they stepped on the mat.

"Yes you are." Phil sadly said.

"At least we made it this far and had fun." Kurt said turning to Blaine. "Brittana is going to win I can feel it in my bones."

Phil shuttered hoping he was wrong.


	7. Leg 7

"Santana where's Bangladesh? I always thought it was just a store that sold bangles." Brittany asked handing Santana the clue.

"It's near China babe." Santana sweetly said using a voice no one, but Brittany ever got to hear.

"Oh, do you think we'll get to see the great wall?" Brittany asked throwing their bags in the trunk of the cab.

"I'm not sure, but if we don't I'll take you there after graduation." Santana promised holding out her pinky.

"I'm so lucky to have you. Your always so good to me." Brittany leaned in and kissed her before putting her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"No B I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"So out of the six legs Brittany and Santana have won five." Rachel asked hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe." Lauren confirmed as all the teams, but Brittana sat around a table at the airport.

"They are here still aren't they?" Quinn asked thinking they might have found a quicker way.

"Yes, I saw them in line for food again apparently Brittany eats like a fucking bear." Puck said sitting down next to Finn and Quinn.

"So much for Brittany being Santana's handicap." Rachel said as everyone tried to stop her for Brittany and Santana had just walked up behind her.

"What did you say Hobbit?" Santana glared folding her arms across her chest. She had promised Brittany that she would fight while they were on the show.

"Um...well...I..." stumbled Rachel.

"Just to let you know I'm more of a handicap to Brittany than she is to me. And Yental says anything else against her and I ends you when this show is over." Santana yelled as Brittany dragged her away.

Once on the plane everyone saw the daggers Santana was throwing Rachel's way and were very thankful when Brittany decided to distract her.

* * *

"Here babe I pressed it good." Santana handed Brittany the glass of sugarcane juice.

She downed it in three gulps and grabbed the clue handing it to Santana. Then she proceeded to track someone down to help them which as usual was easy for her.

"Britt, balanced meal or balanced bricks." Santana asked as she brought the helper over.

"Bricks," Brittany said as the guy agreed to show them to the right area.

Santana really didn't want to lift bricks, but when Brittany told her to just stay at the shop and stack the bricks. Though she kept getting really turned on every time she'd see Brittany come up with the basket on her head and drop off the bricks. She could see every strained muscle on the tall blonde's arms.

They had about sixty bricks when Team Trouble and Team Asians came and started the task as well.

"Quinn and Puck along with Coach Sue and Bestie did the balance meal." Tina told Santana taking a small break.

"Have you seen the Hobbit and Fetus Face?" Santana asked.

"Nope," Tina said.

Santana smiled so big that Tina momentarily froze scared of her looking so nice. Luckily for her Brittany brought the last of the bricks and took Santana away.

"I always knew Britt was strong, but man I never knew she was that strong to carry them all." Mike says.

* * *

"Sue why not put Brittany and Santana not Rachel and Finn?" Shannon asked.

"Cause I don't want to invoke the rage of Santana plus I hate Finn for what he did to Santana and Brittany." Sue said putting up Rachel and Finn on the U-turn right as Brittany and Santana arrive.

"Well I see no reason to U-turn anyone now, thanks Coach." Santana smiled.

* * *

It was Brittany against Sue in building the rickshaw. Normally everyone would assume that Sue would win, but since being on the race everyone had seen a different side to Brittany. They were discovering the smart take charge girl that Santana had fallen in love with who still was innocent, kind, nice loved ducks, unicorns and Disney.

"Go baby go." Santana chanted as Brittany slammed the seat in the back finishing the rickshaw.

Sue cursed as the two girls ran off to hail a cab.

"Brittany's a lot smarter than we give her credit." Shannon pointed out as Sue finished.

* * *

"And yet again you are team number one." Phil says shaking his head. "Brittany you did quite a good job on this leg of the race."

"Oh hell no are you spying on my girl." Santana puts a protective arm around her waist.

"Um...ugh." Phil said backing up she was really scary right now.

"San," Brittany whispers kissing her instantly calming the Latina.

"You have won a trip for two to Belize." Phil told them.

They started walking away and Brittany leaned in whispering, "I'm so proud of you babe."

* * *

"Look Finn we got U-turned." Rachel says seeing the sign.

"Damn it, I bet it was Santana." Finn kicks the ground.

"No it was Coach Sylvester." Rachel sighs turning around.

* * *

"Rachel, Finn you are the last team to check in and I'm sorry to say you have been eliminated." Phil informed them.

"I have to say I'm not surprised both Santana and Coach Sylvester hate Finn and have never been a fan of mine." Rachel shrugged. "I'm just happy I got to do this with Finn."


	8. Leg 8

Santana ripped the clue open and told Brittany they were going to China. Brittany clapped and kissed Santana before heading for the airport.

Once they arrived they discovered that there was a plane leaving in an hour so they got those and waited to see if anyone else would be joining them. No one did and they got on the plane.

"I thought for sure Sue would join us." Brittany frowned.

"Maybe they were farther behind us than we thought." Santana shrugged leaning into her.

"I miss our cuddle time Sanny." Brittany pouted putting her head on Santana's.

"I know sweetie, but when we win the million dollars we can cuddle to your heart's content." Santana kissed her.

* * *

"They must have caught an earlier flight." Quinn said when she didn't see Team Brittana.

"This fucking sucks. Can anyone beat them?" Lauren huffed.

"Brittany's the power house in that team." Shannon said much to the surprise of everyone.

"She's right," Sue confirmed as everyone stared at her opened mouthed. "Brittany is much smarter and stronger than any of us realized. I have to say that I feel honored to see this side of her that only Santana sees."

* * *

"Babe, you'd better deal with this thing." Santana waves at the yak in front of her. "I hate animals," she whispers to herself.

"Your just lucky I love you and animals." Brittany smirks saddling the yak before getting on it and riding it across the river.

Brittany jumps off once the yak returns to Santana.

"Go get a cab." Brittany ordered not wanting to do anything.

"Where are we headed?" Santana asked shouting.

"Spruce Meadow, here take the clue." Brittany held the clue out.

* * *

"Fucking road block, I hate them." Santana shouted, but she was doing it.

"Just stay calm down baby and find the zodiac things so we can leave." Brittany encourages as Santana starts the search.

Santana found several signs very fast tiger, dragon, ram, dog and pig. The others were proving a little harder to find and she was getting upset.

"Sanny relax you can do this, you're really smart about these things. I don't know the signs, but you do. Please do this for me baby." Brittany said pouting a little.

Santana shook her head, but went back to looking, she really would do anything for this girl. She soon found the rat, snake, monkey and rooster and that calmed her even more. Finding two more rabbit and horse, she only had one more that damn ox. It took her five minutes to finally find the ox. Once she had them all, she easily put them on the mobile in the correct order.

"S," Brittany jumped into her arms kissing her. Thankfully she had braced herself so they didn't fall over.

"B as much as I would love to make love to you right we are still in the middle of the race." Santana says carrying Brittany back to their bags.

* * *

All the other teams arrived at the same time. Quinn, Becky, Tina and Sue all decided to ride the yak along with do the road block.

"I'm slightly surprised your letting Becky do this." Puck said standing next to Lauren.

"She knows this stuff." Lauren shrugged.

* * *

"Let's do horn hun, hammer will probably involve doing something that you hate." Brittany reasons looking at Santana.

"Babe you know that I'll do anything you want." Santana said thinking I'm fucking whipped by this girl if she want me to run into a burning building to get Lord Tubbington I would.

They found the square and took the large horn and dancers. Looking for Wencheng Palace Brittany convinced an elderly man to lead them. Santana was laughing cause the dancers were dancing and Brittany decided to join them. When they finally reached the palace and got their clue Santana kissed her tall blonde.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked.

"Cause your amazing."

* * *

"Puck hurry up I want to beat Coach Sue." Quinn yelled as they ran to find the candy shop.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Puck yelled back. "I wish I would have Brittany as a partner." he whispered.

"She's close behind us so move your ass or I'll tell Santana you plan on trying to get in Britts pants." Quinn threatened.

"You wouldn't," Puck stared at her terrified.

"I would so hurry up."

* * *

"With this first place finish you tie the record for most first place finishes with seven." Phil sighed still wishing they would lose.

"Of course we did we're just that awesome." Santana smirked.

"I love you San," Brittany kissed her.

"Um...you've won a pair of jet skies." Phil smiled.

"Well now we'll have to find a place to use them." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

* * *

Lauren and Becky were the last one's to arrive though Lauren had calculated that it had to be a non-elimination leg.

"Your the last-" Phil began.

"It's a non-elimination isn't it." Lauren demanded.

"Yeah," Becky added.

"Yes your right." Phil said wondering how she knew this.


	9. Leg 9

"Ooo we get to take another train." Brittany clapped reading the clue over Santana shoulder.

"If you do what you did to me on the last train ride than I'm happy about it too." Santana seductively says.

"Well lets go get on that train." Brittany dragged her to find a cab.

* * *

All the teams were on the train to Kunming. Brittany and Santana were about to go into their compartment when Quinn stopped them.

"No funny business, I mean it." Quinn stared them down.

"Come on Q, I need some fun and you can't tell me what I can or can't do with my girlfriend." Santana snapped at her.

"I mean it Santana, I don't want to hear you two." Quinn ordered.

"Awe Q, are you jealous that you don't have anyone to have sex with." Brittany smiled before pulling Santana into the compartment.

Brittany shoved Santana onto the bed kissing her up and down. Santana moaned as Brittany squeezed her breast.

* * *

For the first time Team Brittana was behind someone and that was Team Trouble. Becky had played her illness well and gotten sympathy. Not that it bothered Brittany she was happy for the girl.

"Just follow them San," Brittany said reading Santana's mind as normal.

They easily found the Flower Market and decided to work with Lauren and Becky. As soon as they left they saw Team Q and Team Sue arrive.

"Golden Arches, Britt go ask someone." Santana says.

* * *

"Well this is where we part have fun on your sped bump." Santana says waving.

"San we need to find Yunnan Province Cultural Center." Brittany yelled.

"Fine, fine," Santana huffed walking over and kissing her blonde girlfriend.

She knew that she was distracted, but that wasn't her fault really it wasn't. It was the fact that she was going to propose to her girl at the pit stop and she was scared shitless.

"San, San are you going to help me or not?" Brittany asked still watching the theater troupe.

"Yeah,"

Brittany took the dolls and began putting them in order. Santana stayed out of her way allowing her to do her thing. She felt a little bad that she wasn't being any help. Of course Britt got it in one try and as they were leaving Quinn and Puck arrived.

"Ooo I wonder if this forest is made completely out of stone." Brittany giggled and Santana just shook her head.

* * *

"Way to keep up Becky just make sure that boxes aren't going to fall." Lauren said happy that her and Becky had sped through the speed bump.

"We should U-turn the Asians." Becky said as Lauren put the solar water heating system.

"Totally agree," Lauren said helping Becky back down.

* * *

"San you promised no U-turns since Rachel and Finn are out." Brittany sternly said.

"Fine, but only cause Man Hands and Lumps the Clown are out." Santana gives in.

"Love you," Brittany kisses her on the cheek.

Brittany looked at the clue like it was written in Latin. Santana read it and instantly understood why.

"Babe, I'll do this road block I've felt useless the last leg and a half." Santana smiled giving her a way out.

"Thanks hun," Brittany kissed her.

"Well now I have to put this mammoth of a thing together." Santana complained to herself.

* * *

Santana was halfway down putting the model together when Teams Trouble, Q and Sue arrived.

"Come on sweetie you can do this!" Brittany shouted giving Santana some extra energy to lift a big piece of backbone.

She had just put the finishing touch on the damn thing when Asians arrived. Wishing Lauren, Beiste and Puck good luck she ran over to Brittany with what seemed like the last of her strength. Collapsing into Brittany's arms, she smile gratefully as her strong girlfriend lifted her and both bags to their waiting cab.

By the time they reached Phil, Santana gained enough strength back to walk.

"Honestly I don't know why I keep hoping someone will beat you here." Phil muttered to himself completely forgetting to tell them they are team number one. "You've won a trip for two to Costa Rica."

Santana for once wasn't paying any attention to Phil. She turned to face Brittany and dropped on one knee pulling out a small diamond ring. Brittany gasped tears starting to form.

"Brittany this race has taught me so much about us and our relationship and it's made me realize that I don't want anyone, but you. I love you so much. I promise to always take care of you and treat you right. Brittany S. Pierce will you be my wife." Santana somehow managed to get out staring into those beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." Brittany tackled Santana kissing her before Santana sat them upright putting the ring on her fiancée's finger.

There were several awe's as Quinn and Puck came to check in.

* * *

Mike knew they had lost, but it was okay cause his best girl that's just a friend had gotten engaged.

"I'm sorry to say, but you have been eliminated from the race." Phil told them.

Mike and Tina just nodded.

"I have something to ask you guys if you don't mind before you leave." Phil said.

"Shoot," Mike shrugs.

"I heard everyone was against Rachel and Finn getting married so why has everyone seemed really happy that Brittany and Santana are." Phil asked shuttering at saying Santana.

"Because Finn and Rachel were getting married for the wrong reasons and Britt and Satan have been together since pre-k. They know each other inside and out. Plus only Britt can calm down Satan when she goes into Snix mode." Tina told him.

"Also their practically married anyway." Mike adds.

* * *

**I know it's a very short proposal but it's all i could think of at the time. **


	10. Leg 10

"San that was amazing," Brittany kissed her as Santana tried to open the clue.

"Sweetie you're going to have to stop kissing me for a second so I can open the clue and see where we are going." Santana said as Brittany kissed her neck.

"But babe I'm so turned on by your proposal still you have no idea how hard it is for me to not jump you right now." Brittany whispered.

"Oh I know what you mean I've had to hold myself back this entire race thus far." Santana says ripping the clue open. "Well we have to go to Liechtenstein."

Brittany looks very confused as normal cause she doesn't know where it is or that it even existed. She hoped Santana knew where this place was.

"Well let's go to the airport and babe I don't even know where the heck Liechtenstein is." Santana smiled hoping to dis-way her from thinking she was dumb.

* * *

"S why haven't we seen any teams?" Brittany asked as they boarded the plane that would take them to Schaanwald, Liechtenstein.

"Because we are so much more awesome than them." Santana tells her.

"Really S, cause I think it's B that's awesome your just the tag along." Quinn teases as her and Puck just barely make it.

"Oh your just jealous of our eight wins." Santana teases back.

Quinn chuckles as Santana snuggles up against Brittany and falls asleep. Brittany looks up at her and smiles. She's really happy for the cuddling with each other. It had surprised her a bit when Santana proposed, but she honestly wasn't that shocked.

* * *

"Oh hell no I'm not riding no fucking bike, you'd better do this Britt." Santana said.

Brittany shrugged not really caring as Santana was taken away as was Quinn who had decided that Puck should do this.

"Well Britt you have an advantage over us as you actually ride motocross and have a motocross." Puck half heartily complained.

Brittany shrugged riding off. Puck had a hard time keeping up with the tall blonde who's years of dance gave her an advantage.

About halfway across the country Brittany had completely ditched Puck who was having problems. She had been having some problems with the odometer, but hoped that it would all work out so she wouldn't let Santana down.

"Here I think it's fourteen miles," Brittany handed him the card fulling expecting to have to go back.

"Correct now head up to Castle Gutenberg." Marco Buchel told her.

Brittany just stared at him for a few seconds before heading up to the castle. She was giddy to see Santana and happy that she finished without having to repeat it.

"I love you babe," Santana kissed her on the cheek.

Brittany decides to be romantic and carry Santana over to the bus station to take them to Switzerland.

"God babe I never knew you were so strong." Santana whispers as Brittany carries them onto the bus.

"Yeah well I have to keep something's secret to surprise you with later."

* * *

Santana had decided against cheese at the detour and went with Wheeze. Though once she discovered that she would have to be a bellhop she wasn't happy. They were almost done when a young bellhop started hitting on Brittany. She lost her cool.

"Yo, swiss cheese stop hitting on my girl." Santana growled glaring at him.

"Um..." he looked at Brittany for help who did nothing.

"Step away from my girl now." Santana moved towards him.

"San let's go we're almost done." Brittany pulled her away.

* * *

Quinn was happy that they didn't see the other two before they left Liechtenstein. Though she was upset that Team Brittana had beaten them.

Puck was just happy that they appeared to have second in the bag.

* * *

"Nice one Becky." Lauren high fived her.

They had ditched Sue and Shannon or actually more like Becky did.

* * *

"You won a discover card worth fifteen thousand dollars." Phil said wanted to get Santana away from him as soon as possible.

"Finally you get it. I only want to know what we won." Santana smirks knowing she had trained him now.

"San be nice," Brittany scolded her.

"Sorry babe,"

* * *

Sue scared Phil almost as much as Satan oops he meant Santana. As soon as she was within shouting distance he decided to tell her.

"Non-elimination leg," Phil shouted before running off.

"Already knew that," chuckled Sue.


	11. Leg 11

"One more leg before we win the million dollars, B." Santana cheers on the way to the airport. Super excited to finally be going to warm and fun in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

"How do you know that we're going to win?" Brittany asked.

"Cause of you." Santana blankly says.

Brittany stares at Santana for a second before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

They meet the other three teams at the airport.

"So who has the speed bump?" Santana asks as they have hardly seen any of the other teams.

"We do," Shannon says as Sue looks like she's about to kill someone.

"Oh," Santana said looking away.

Luckily they left to board the plane right then.

* * *

For once Brittany and Santana weren't the first ones to the road block they were actually the last ones cause the taxi driver was an idiot according to Santana. Though once they read the clue Santana smiled they would get ahead of the other teams as Brittany was a fucking amazing dancer.

Sue, Quinn and Lauren were all having difficulties in picking up the samba moves. Brittany on the other hand watched the dancers do it once and they did it perfectly to no one's surprise.

It was moments like this that Santana remembered why she loved her so much.

"Your amazing Britt Britt."

"I know,"

* * *

"B, I haven't asked for much, but we are so doing beach. I needs to get my warm and tan on." Santana pleaded.

"Lead the way hun and really you think I wouldn't also chose beach." Brittany softly kisses her.

Santana squeals in delight when she sees bikinis. Of course she and Brittany modeled the bikinis as they sell two earning a hundred R easily. They pay for the two bikinis they are currently wearing and head for the pit stop.

* * *

"Well Santana had an unfair advantage." Puck complained.

"I wish Brittany had been my partner." Becky said as they watched their teammates fail time and time again.

"Those two together have been unstoppable and I honestly think that they wouldn't do as well without each other." Shannon pointed out. "They complement each other well."

* * *

"To no one's surprise you are yet again team number one. You are not only in the final, but have won a trip for two to Jamaica." Phil smirks thinking that they'll probably win.

Brittany hugged Santana kissing her passionately on the lips.

"God I love you." Santana smiles before turning to Phil. "Stare much!"

"San,"

Phil almost laughed at how whipped the scary Latina was if she was so scary and he thought she might actually hurt him.

* * *

"Quinn, Puck you are the last team to arrive and have been eliminated." Phil told them.

"Phil be careful and don't look at Brittany if you want to survive after the race. Santana is after you. Also they're going to win." Quinn warns and informs him.

"Good luck man, Santana is very scary when protecting Brittany she also gets jealous easily." Puck spoke as if he had experience.

* * *

**Yeah it's a short leg but the last one is one of the longest**


	12. Leg 12

"I can't wait to see who else is coming with us to Vegas." Brittany giggles wrapping her arms around Santana putting her head on her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Santana absentmindedly said.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany turns Santana around to lock in her eyes.

"It's nothing," Santana looked at the ground.

"San don't shut me out." Brittany lifts her chin to look in her eyes. Right then Santana really wished Sue would arrive at the airport so she wouldn't have to explain.

"Um...I was just thinking how Rachel and Finn can get married in Vegas and at home, but we can't and it sucks." Santana whispers.

"Oh sweetie whither we're married or not I'll love you no matter what." Brittany kissed her, "Plus all you have to do is throw some money at them and they'd let us get married anyway.

Santana smiled, "this is why I love you."

It surprised Santana a bit when she sees Lauren and Becky come in instead of Quinn and Puck. What didn't shock her was Sue and Shannon arrived.

"So it all comes down to Vegas." Sue smiles.

"Yeah Coach at least we'll be back in the states." Santana mumbles very happy that the race was almost over so she could get her mask on with Britt whenever she wanted again also her cuddle.

They all boarded the plane sitting in first class relaxing for the last time before they finished the race.

* * *

"Graceland Wedding Chapel fast!" Santana shouted at the cab driver Brittany shot him an apologetic look.

"San relax were in the lead just calm down and think rationally." Brittany says kissing her.

After that they didn't talk just stared out the windows. Santana was hoping that they'd win and maybe get married after. She really wanted to marry her best friend and girlfriend to show the world that they were in love and she could take care of her. Brittany kept looking at her ring wondering if when they left Vegas they would be married.

Santana jumped out once they reached the wedding chapel and barely beat Sue to the clue box. "Mandalay Bay hurry I'll pay you twice as much if you speed." she shouted.

* * *

All three teams reached the road block at the same time. Santana, Sue and Lauren all decided to be the ones to rappel down the exterior of the hotel. It surprised the other two teams that Santana was doing this instead of Brittany.

The fact was that Santana had deemed this task to dangerous for her fiancée to do so she was doing it instead. She could never live with herself if anything happened to Brittany.

Brittany squealed with excitement at seeing how fast Santana was coming down. She was flying Sue and Lauren were only a forth of the way and Santana was nearly on the ground. She hated heights and just wanted to get down as soon as possible.

"I love you," Santana cried running into the safety of Brittany's arms.

"Let's go hun you need to shout at the cab driver where to go next." Brittany smiled knowing that it would help Santana feels less terrified.

"Mirage, quick!" Santana shouted instantly feeling better.

* * *

"Santana I am not letting you launch me up there for one I'm stranger than you and two you think your own bag is too heavy." Brittany argued as Santana tried to stand her ground.

"What do the bags have to do with this?" Santana asked.

"I've been carrying your bag the whole race that's what and I thought we agreed strength challenges I would do." Brittany pouted.

Santana tried to resist, but ended up rolling her eyes and giving in. By the time she was strapped in she heard the other teams arriving.

"Babe we gotta get this on our first attempt. Launch me up baby." Santana told her completely trusting Brittany.

Brittany smiled grabbing Santana by the ankles. Pulling her all the way to the ground she aimed her fiancée for the flowers dangling. Letting go Santana flew up and snatched the flowers.

"Yeah baby, way to go!" Brittany cheered.

"Hurry up oval head and gets me out of this." Santana shouted.

Sue snickered as she was harnessed up and gave Becky who was also being harnessed a knowing look.

Walking out to their waiting cab Brittany read the clue. "Hun, what's Monaco?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that babe." Santana kisses her as they got in the cab. "To the Monte Carlo, raipido." she shouts at him.

"I love you," Brittany kisses her leaning into her.

"What's with all the lovin' not that I mind?" Santana asked.

"Well throughout this whole race you have figured out where the clues lead or what they mean and it's not like I could have figured them out."

"Britt don't sell yourself short." Santana smiled.

"I'm not it's just not my thing it's yours that's why I love you. We complement each other. I'm good at the challenges and I've already told you what your good at." Just as Brittany finishes Santana lunges at her kissing her all over.

* * *

Lauren easily flung Becky up and she got the flowers.

"How the hell are we suppose to know what the most famous casino in Monaco is. We are from Lima, Ohio." Lauren complained looking for someone to ask.

"Yeah who do they think we are." Becky agreed.

* * *

"Shannon use all your strength I almost got it last time." Sue ordered.

Sue finally got and they opened the clue.

"It's the Monte Carlo Casino." Shannon and Sue agreed.

* * *

"Um...San?"

"Start by handing me black chips." Santana told Brittany.

Santana use to play poker every weekend with her father and his doctor friends so even though Brittany was better at math she wasn't that good at counting chips.

"Okay which one's first?" Brittany asked.

"The black chips baby."

Santana had counted out half a million dollars already when Sue and Shannon came in.

"Hurry up Britt I needs green ones."

By the time Santana thought she was done Lauren and Becky arrived.

"I'm ready for a count." Santana told the dealer.

Brittany bounced nervously on her heels really worried that they might be wrong. The dealer nodded and handed them their clue.

* * *

Lauren was doing all the counting while Becky would get her the chips. They were about halfway done and Lauren had already assumed that Brittany and Santana would win.

Sue and Shannon had just finished and were having theirs counted.

* * *

"Who's that?" Brittany asked as they headed into Suite 88 in the MGM Grand.

"That's Wayne Newton, B." Santana whispered walking up to him.

Brittany looked very confused still, but shrugged knowing Santana was right.

"My house," was all he said and Santana looked like she wanted to punch him.

"Come on San," Brittany pulled her out.

* * *

Santana growled at the cab driver threatening him with death if he didn't get them to Wayne Newton's house in the next ten minutes.

Brittany just signed there was absolutely nothing she could do this was who her fiancée is.

Getting out of the cab Brittany grabs the bags as Santana grabs her hand actually dragging her towards the pit stop.

When they saw Phil and all the other teams Santana started getting teary eyed.

"Well Brittany and Santana after eleven countries, five contents you are the winners of Amazing Race and the one million dollars to no one's surprise." Phil announces.

Though it's completely lost on Brittany and Santana who are making out with each other heavily.

"Um..." Phil started, but everyone was shaking their heads even Sue and Shannon who had just arrived. "Excuse me, but this is not appropriate-" he started before seeing Santana turn around with a murderous look on her face.

"San, why'd you stop. I wants my lady kisses." Brittany pouted.

"Sorry baby," Santana went back to making out and everyone just ignored them as Lauren and Becky arrived.

"Well this is Amazing Race and as you can see our winners are very occupied with each other, young love." Phil smiled glad that he never has to see them again.


	13. Epilogue

"Did you watch last night's episode?" Kurt asked everyone as he walked into the choir room.

"Yeah we all watched it at Mr. Shue's house remember." Sam said.

"Oh that's right I had to stay home with my parents." Kurt hit himself on the forehead.

"I had no idea that Santana started off by threatening everyone."Rachel shook her head.

"Really you were surprised I thought she would have done that more. Though she really did have something against Phil." Quinn said staring at Rachel.

"You want to know what I can't believe is how lovely they were with each other and that Britt stole her a gold bar." Finn said looking confused.

They were talking about how interesting the first episode had been put together and how they liked to hear the other teams talk. They all stopped even Will, Emma, Sue and Shannon who had wanted to talk to everyone as well when Brittany and Santana came in. They hadn't been in school seen or heard from them since they won.

"Wow you two look tan." Puck said hugging them. "But what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"We've taken three of our trips." Brittany smiled kissing Santana.

It was then when their hands came up that Quinn saw it.

"You didn't," she gasped.

"What?" Rachel asked looking confused like everyone else.

"They...they..." Quinn pointed at Brittany and Santana. "They...got married."

"Woah when?" Mike asked.

"Right after we won in Vegas." Santana shrugged.

"What about your parents?" Artie asked unable to believe that the woman he was still in love with would do this to her parents.

"We informed them and they flew out." Brittany said skipping over to their seats.

"Apparently they expected us to be engaged and wanting to get married quickly after the race." Santana explained rubbing her hands together.

Mercedes saw this and noticed the "ring" on her finger didn't move. "Santana what's wrong with your ring?"

"San doesn't have a ring." Brittany informed them.

"What Santana don't tell me-" Quinn shouted before Santana cut her off.

"I don't have a ring because I don't wear rings Q you know this so instead I got a ring tattooed on." Everyone stared at her mouths open.

"That's so romantic Satan." Kurt gushed.

Santana blushed and went over to Brittany and sat in her lap.

"I still can't believe that you two dominated no offense Brittany, but you're not the smartest." Both Will and Blaine said.

"Well just for all your info my Britt is a genius and we have a million dollars so yall can suck it." Santana spat only being held back by Brittany's arms around her waist.

"She's still worked up about Phil perving on me and she couldn't do anything." Brittany explained. "Come on San I have to go and change my math class I can't take another year of Calc otherwise you'll be committing murder for me." she smiled kissing her shoulder.

"Just make sure your at practice." Sue shouted as they left.

"You don't take Calc again are you?" Santana asked.

"I just want to practice some more at making lady babies." Brittany whispered grabbing Santana's ass.

"God I love you," Santana followed her into the Cheerios locker room.

"Yeah well I love that we won."


End file.
